In too Deep
by Icewarriorx
Summary: Evan goes undercover in the Brotherhood, but get's in over his head-*ch 6 finally up-be warned it's short*
1. the plan

Disclaimer: Don't own X-men evo, wish I did though b/c then Jean would be gone and Evan and Pietro would be on the same sideJ

Warnings: Jean bashing, Slash-Pietro/Evan, some Lancitty (maybe)

Summary: Evan goes undercover in the Brotherhood….but gets in over his head

            " No way man, I am _not _doing this."

            "Evan…"

            "No! Get Rouge to do it, because I'm not."

            "Evan" Jean began calmly "They'll suspect we'd pull this with Rouge."

            "No!"

            " Look, Evan we need to know why the Brotherhood is being so quite, and the best way to do that is to have someone go undercover" Scott explained. Evan just gave him a deadly look

            "Then you do it man, because I'm not gonna go live with Maximoff!"

            "Evan, you know Scott can't, he's the team leader and has to stay with the team."

            "Well what about Kurt?" Evan tried desperately. Scott shook his head.

            "No good he and Todd will be at each other's throats"

            " And I won't try to kill Maximoff?!" Evan managed to grind out. He sat in the Professor's study across from Jean and Scott, arms crossed and spikes dangerously close to the surface. He had been pulled out of bed an hour earlier only to be told of Scott's brilliant plan to have him go undercover in the Brotherhood, a plan he wasn't very happy about.

            " Evan I know you don't like this idea, but it will help to protect your team…your friends" Evan shot a look at Jean; she had to play the friends card didn't she?

            " All right I'm in" Jean beamed with pride and turned to Scott who smiled in return.

            "Great we'll fake the fight at lunch and then you can come home, grab your stuff and head over to the boarding house."

            "Sounds great" Evan muttered "just great"

            Pietro Maximoff tilted his chair back from the lunch table. He was bored…again. It had only taken him a minute to eat and that was at normal speed. Now he was stuck listening to Fred and Todd go on and on about some stupid show they had seen last night. Pietro tilted his head up and looked at Lance, who was staring at the X-geeks table again. He smirked, time for a little teasing.

            "Hey Lance, whatchalookingat? See your pretty kitty again?" Lance kept staring paying no attention to Pietro. Pietro zipped in front of him "bet you wanna get that kitty stuck in a tree…or maybe a b-e-ow!" Lance smacked Pietro and grabbed his head.

            " Shut up speedy, the X-geeks are fighting" Pietro wrenched his head away " Hey watch the hair…" he trailed off upon seeing Evan and Scott along with Jean in the middle of an argument.

            "Oooh looks like spykeyboy's mad…wonder what Summers did to piss him off." Lance got up from the table and started walking towards the fight; Pietro followed and was about to use his super speed when a hand grabbed his arm.

            "No powers" Lance said forcefully

            "Awwhynot?"

            " Because we're being sneaky" the older boy answered "now let's go." As they approached the fight they could hear a lot of yelling and caught some phrases like "hard ass" directed at Summers, "nosy bitch" at Jean and "ungrateful" at Evan. This statement really seemed to push the skater over the edge.

            "Ungrateful?! You had to basically blackmail me into joining your freaky school, you said you'd teach me control, be my friends…Bullshit! You never even bothered to get to know me! I'm through with you, I'm done being an X-man!" Pietro and Lance looked at each other then back at the fight, where Scott was yelling at Evan.

            "Where do you think your going?"

            " To get my stuff I'm moving out" with that statement Evan hopped on his board and headed towards the mansion. Jean contacted him telepathically _good job Evan, they saw the whole thing. Nice acting by the way especially that last part_. She closed the link quickly while Evan muttered, "Who says it was acting" and continued skating.

            From their hiding place Lance let out a low whistle and glanced at Pietro.

            "Didn't think he had it in 'em to go after Summers" Pietro nodded " Yeah Daniels has a attitude." He squinted noticing Jean concentrate and close her eyes, Evan then glanced around like he was listening something and nodded his head.

            "Or he acts like he has an attitude" he muttered. Lance looked at him "What do you mean?"

            " Theyfakedthewholethingthatwasn'tarealfight" Pietro stated "IjustsawredcontacthimIbettheywantedustoseethat" Lance let out an exasperated growl "Slow down would you." Pietro took a deep breath, he hated talking slow and he hated when people managed to trick him "They tricked us, they wanted us to think Daniels was leaving. I bet Summers wants him to spy on us!" Lance slowly turned towards him his mouth an evil grin,

            "Relax Pietro if they want Daniels to be a member of the Brotherhood…"

            " Then we make him a member of the Brotherhood" Pietro finished smirking.

            "Exactly, now go grab Todd and Fred so we can go home, we've got a guest to greet"

Like it? Hate it? Review please or e-mail me @MeerkatL12@aol.com Evietro is coming.


	2. moving day

Disclaimer: Don't own X-men evo, wish I did though b/c then Jean would be gone and Evan and Pietro would be on the same sideJ

Warnings: Jean bashing, Slash-Pietro/Evan, some Lancitty (maybe)

Summary: Evan goes undercover in the Brotherhood….but gets in over his head

            Evan hurriedly packed his bag, grabbing all the clothes that he could fit, his skating gear, some magazines, his sleeping bag and his helmet. He couldn't figure out why he was packing so fast. This wasn't a show, no one was watching, so why was he still furious? Zipping the bag closed quickly he ran downstairs and out the front door of the Institute. He glanced back at the huge mansion that had been his home, shook his head and jumped on his board. "I've got a mission to do, no matter how stupid it is," he thought as he cruised down the pavement. "Maybe I went too far today…" he mused watching Bayville roll by, "but things haven't been so great at the Institute and…" his last thought's were cut short by his arrival at the boarding house. "Ok Evan man here goes nothing" he steeled himself and knocked on the old wooden door, "Yeah, nothing".

            He jumped back in surprise as the door was practically ripped off its hinges by a smirking Pietro.

            "Daniels…what're you doinghere?"

            " Not that it's any of your business Maximoff, but I quit the X-men and I need a place to stay" Evan blinked, had they missed the fight? But Jean had assured him they'd been watching. Had…had she lied to him? Was this plan actually to get rid of him? He shook himself out of his thoughts to see Lance standing at the door and Pietro waving a hand very very quickly in front of his face.

            " Daniels, earth to Daniels, comeindaniels!" Pietro was practically shouting at him "Cut it out Pietro, I can hear you just fine!" Evan shot back.

            " Then you would have heard me invite you in" Lance answered calmly, too calmly causing Evan to be on guard. Kitty had told him how Lance had tricked her back at her old school. Apparently Evan's hesitation bothered Pietro so he grabbed Evan and his stuff and zipped inside. " YourtooslowDaniels" he muttered as he put him down "and heavy". Lance gestured to the couch as he sat down.

            " So Daniels that was some fight at lunch today, what caused you to go after Summers like that?" he asked leaning back into the grimy couch. Evan looked up "So you guys saw that?"

            "The whole school would've seen it yo, lucky for you X-geeks most of them were gone" Todd answered as he hopped into the room, "Speaking of which why is there an X-geek in our house yo?" Evan froze, what if they voted him out or something? Could they do that? "I really gotta stop watching so much TV," he thought tiredly.

            " Todd he isn't an X-geek" Lance answered lazily "but he's not exactly Brotherhood…yet"

            "Yeah" Pietro zipped next to Evan pinning him between Lance and himself on the couch "he's more like Brotherhood in training." Evan glanced around nervously "Well, um guys I need to catch some Zzz's big time so…" Lance and Pietro shared a look.

            "Ok Daniels let me show youtoyour lovelyroom" Evan really didn't like the way Pietro was smirking at him, but before had time to comment Pietro had zipped his bag to the entrance to the basement.

            " Lovely isn't it? Complete with slimemildewand" he sniffed "Todd's gymsocks-enjoy"

            "No way Pietro I am not sleeping in the basement! Especially your basement, I'm outta here"

            " Hold it Daniels, you don't have to sleep in the basement. You can room with speedy."

            "NowayLance, myroomsjustthewayilikeit-Daniels free" Lance gave him what appeared to be a warning look and a wink "OnsecondthoughtDanielsraceyouupstairs" Pietro called as he zipped to the top in a matter of seconds "oooh as usual Daniels too slow" Evan glanced upstairs and back at Lance before grabbing his bag and heading up. He walked down the hallway until he found what had to be Pietro's room. Everything was picture perfectly organized and Pietro was lounging lazily on his bed. "Almost forgot how much of a neat freak you are Maximoff" Evan commented as he spread his stuff on the floor. Pietro rolled over causally "Just make sure you don't impale me in your sleep, and don't shoot any holes inmywallseither". Evan let out a sigh and rolled over, he hadn't been lying he was exhausted; the fight whether it was fake or not had really taken it out of him. Within minutes he was asleep and to Pietro's annoyance snoring, very loudly. So loudly infact that Pietro almost didn't hear his phone ring, startled he answered it.

            "Hello?"

            "Oh that's just the new recruit snoring…no she left, something about escaping her past…yeah we've got you a new recruit though he really doesn't know it yet…yeah I'll tell them…uh huh…I got it…bye father" Pietro hung up the phone and glanced at Evan, his trademark smirk firmly in place " Well spykeyboy looks like you've been officially recruited into the Brotherhood…and you don't even know it, but you will…nightynighty"

A/N: oooh cliff type hanger-please review and the next chap should be up hopefully soon, but I make no promises.


	3. good? morning

Disclaimer: Don't own X-men evo, wish I did though b/c then Jean would be gone and Evan and Pietro would be on the same sideJ

Warnings: Jean bashing, Slash-Pietro/Evan, some Lancitty (maybe)

Summary: Evan goes undercover in the Brotherhood….but gets in over his head

Ok here it is chapter 3 of In too Deep, again hopefully double-spaced this time if not damn my computer and w/ hyphen speak for your reading ease 

            Pietro paced back in forth in front of Evan's sleeping form, "Damnit Daniels-I-forgot-how-hard-it-is-to-wake-you-up" he grumbled. He paused midpace an old trick from their sleepover days coming to him. Smirking Pietro bent down next to Evan's ear, his long fingers resting on his ribs, "Hey Daniels, you've been chosen to skateboard on TV, live, all you-gotta-do is …WAKEUP!!!!!!" at this Pietro jammed his fingers hard into Evan's ribs, jolting the other boy awake and triggering a barrage of spikes. Pietro shrieked and dove for cover "Damnit-daniels-i-told-you-not-to-shoot-my-wall." Evan looked up sleepily, 

"Then you shouldn't bruise my ribs in the morning Maximoff", the white haired speedster crawled out from under his bed.

            "Maybe-you-should-wake-up Daniels, we have school"

            "Man why do you go to school, Mystique's gone, you don't have to" Pietro made a face 

"Lance makes us go" "besides" he added as he walked out the door "we have to keep an eye on the X-geeks." Evan got up wincing at his slightly bruised ribs, slowly got dressed, grabbed his bag and skateboard and went downstairs. He stumbled groggily into the kitchen, yawning and mumbling. Pietro zipped next to him with a glass of milk and a muffin, Evan scanned the room for food, crumbs, anything… 

"Man, where's the food?" Pietro gave him a sideways glance 

"Freddy ate it" he mumbled around his half eaten muffin "I-saved-you-some-milk" he added thrusting the glass in Evan's face. Evan took it without thinking and downed the whole thing; a second later he realized just who had given him the glass.

            "Maximoff you didn't poison that did you?" Pietro looked at him with a "who me?" look on his face. Evan groaned and rubbed his neck.

            " As much as I love sleeping on your floor Maximoff, why can't I have my own room?" 

            " We offered you one, remember? You turned it down," Lance answered while rummaging through the nearly empty fridge. Evan shook his head 

"Man, a basement doesn't count, especially that basement." Lance pulled his head out of the fridge, an apple in hand, 

"Daniels, your not Brotherhood yet, so you either stay in the basement which only has one way out or" he added taking a huge bite out if his apple "you sleep with one of us." Evan's eyes widened at this statement, Pietro noticed this and started to double over with laughter.

            " Not-like-that-daniels. He-means-roomies, but-if you-wanna-try-the-other-way I'm-game" Evan immediately moved away from the mischievous speedster 

"No way man, I'm cool the floor is nice, real comfy ya know" he looked helplessly at Lance "Why can't I slee-stay with one of you?" Lance continued to chew his apple.

            "Pietro's room is safest" he mumbled after awhile "Todd's reeks, mine's a mess, and Freddy would squish you in his sleep" Evan paused a minute, well it made sense, maybe later he could get his own room, one far far away from Pietro's. Lance glanced at the clock and threw his apple core at Todd's sleeping form. Todd jerked his head up and rubbed it slowly.

            " What was that for yo?"

            "Time for school everyone load up, Daniels you're in the back with Pietro"

            "What?!" too voices called at the same time. Lance gave them both a very deadly look and they reluctantly climbed into the back of the jeep. The drive to school was relatively quiet, but thoughts were running a mile a minute in Evan's head. " Man what did they tell other's? I mean they saw the fight but they don't know it was fake and I don't think that they know I'm in the Brotherhood. What about if we battle? Man, I really don't like this plan and I really don't like

            "Maximoff why are you looking at me like that?"

            "Like what?" he smirked, Evan sighed and shook his head "Nevermind" just as they pulled into the parking lot. Evan yawned, grabbed his bag and board and hopped out. He was just stretching his legs when he saw a very familiar red car pull up. "Oh no" he muttered " I'm not sure I can do this so early". He braced himself to begin acting but found that as Scott and Jean approached he was surprisingly furious. Lance and Scott stared each other down for a while, but it was Kurt's simple hurt question that got Evan's attention.

            " Vhat are you doing with them?" Rogue stood next to Kurt 

" Yeh porcyahpine whay are you riding with them?" Kitty approached her roommate and sent an icy look at Evan, one that looked completely out of place on her normally sunny features. 

"Like when Jean told us she found you mentally at the Brotherhood, we totally didn't believe her, but now we know that you so totally are a traitor." Evan felt a knife enter his stomach at the word, "traitor" the word kept repeating over and over in his head. Evan forced his eyes to meet Jean's. She was standing a little off to the side watching Scott and Lance go at it while the rest of the Brotherhood watched. _Traitor?! You told them I was a traitor? **Well we had to, we couldn't let them know the plan and we had to tell them something** Then tell them about the mission! There's no psychics in the Brotherhood so it wouldn't be a problem, I'm doing this to help my friends and now they think I'm a traitor. When I get home they're gonna hate me! How could you do this?! **Evan, we didn't have a choice Scott and I decided** to destroy my life? First you send me on this stupid mission and now you tell my friends I'm a traitor?! Forget it Red I'm outta here **Evan wait**_ Jean called mentally but he had managed to erect his mental barriers and was now walking towards the Brotherhood.

            " Later Summers" Lance tossed menacingly over his shoulder as he walked away followed by the Brotherhood. Scott looked at Jean _Well any luck Jean?_ Jean looked at him, fear and worry apparent in her eyes **_Scott we're in big trouble_**_ How? I thought everything went well **Yes, but maybe a little too well Scott**_. Jean shut the link before Scott could respond and began walking towards the school "yeah" she whispered to herself "maybe a little too well" 

Ok there it is ch 3, as always please review and your comments r very helpful, um not sure when ch 4 will be up schedule is getting kinda crowded but I'll try cya- Ice


	4. school daze

Hey everybody I'm back! Well mostly, I have two free periods and I'm in the mood to write so here we go!

Disclaimer: Don't own X-men Evo, most likely never will and if I did I would have Pietro and Evan on the same side damnit

Warnings: Jean bashing, Slash-Evan/Pietro, maybe some Lancitty 

Now on w/ Chapter 4 of In too Deep

            Evan watched as his fellow X-men walked away. "Wait are they my fellow X-men, I mean man I just blew up at Jean again and this time I know it wasn't fake. But she told them I was a traitor, a traitor, how could she tell them I'm a traitor! I'm on this damn mission because of her and Scott and the only reason I agreed to this fucked up idea was to protect my friends. Yeah that'll work reeeeal well thanks to Ms. Nosy mind bitch! How could she, how could Summers let her, how could Kurt believe them? How could I…" Evan was shaken very roughly out of his thoughts by a hard shove.

            " Man Pietro knock it off! I'm-ow!"

            "Sorry Blondie guess again" Evan froze he knew that voice and it was definitely not the voice of his snowy haired rival. He took a deep breath and turned around to face what had become a daily part of his life.

            " Hey Jason man, still bitter about me creaming you in gym last week?" The taller and more muscular brunette just smiled

            " Nah I could've beaten you in floor hockey, but you know my arm was broken" Jason smiled wider "of course I've got that all taken care of and I was thinking about returning the favor" Evan scowled, he didn't want to fight this jerk, not again. Scott had practically blasted him through the wall when he found out he had broken a guys arm, even if it had been an accident and in self-defense.

            " Look man I don't want to fight" Evan sighed…hard. Jason had been bullying him since shortly after he had arrived in Bayville. Seemed he didn't like bleach blondes or something or maybe he just didn't like Evan. Whatever the reason he had made Evan's life a mess, and Scott had refused to help him. Something about how he needed to work out his 'personal problems' on his own. What happened to teamwork Mr. Team leader? Frustrated Evan let out a low growl

            " I'm not fighting you man so fuck off!" Jason growled and lunged himself at Evan, Evan dodged, hitting the floor hard, and noticed Jason getting up again "this is going to hurt" he thought to himself.

            " Hey what's going on here?" a voice called out in the hallway

            " Alvers! Hey wanna help me beat up one of Summers' crew" The only response he got was a sharp blow to the face. Shocked Jason looked at Lance to see him helping Evan off the floor.

            " Alvers' what're you doing?" Lance gave him a sharp and deadly look

            " Don't mess with Daniels anymore"

            " Wha? But he's a Summers boy"

            " Not anymore, he's part of my crew, mess with him again" Lance smirked "and I'll rock you" Jason paused he didn't really know what Lance meant but he did know that other people who had messed with him and his friends ended up in a lot of pain.

            " Yeah ok Alvers, well I should go…now" Jason ran down the hallway never looking back. Lance snorted with disgust

            " Coward. Hey Daniels you ok?" Evan winced slightly

            " Yeah man I'm fine, hey thanks for the save, Scott never did that"

            " Relax Daniels your Brotherhood now, we look out for each other" Evan smiled, perhaps one of his first real smiles in a long time.

            " Yeah" he sighed mostly to himself " I'm beginning to see that" He paused " Well I should get to class". Evan walked casually to his Chemistry class feeling pretty good. "Man I thought I was toast, not that I couldn't have taken the jerk, but I wasn't in the mood then Alvers shows up and saves me. Now that guy knows how to lead, bet he doesn't have a stick up his ass like Summers" Evan paused in front of the classroom door, took a deep breath and went in.

             Evan groaned under the weight of his book bag. Chem. had been fun especially with Kurt giving him a hurt/angry look the whole period. English hadn't been much better considering all the times he turned around only to find TRAITOR written on his notebook and his prime suspect was the Valley Girl brunette who sat next to him. Then Rogue had given him a very frightening look in the hallway and all the new recruits were ignoring him. Evan let out a very long sigh; he was ready for lunch as if in agreement, his stomach let out a very loud rumble.

            " Sounds-like-somebody's-hungry" Evan whirled around

            " Maximoff when did you get here?"

            "About-half-a-second-ago, c'mon-Daniels-let's-eat!"

            " Slow down Pietro, not everybody moves as fast as you do"

            " But Lance-I'm-really-really-really-hungry" Pietro addressed the Brotherhood leader as he approached the two, Todd in tow. Evan glanced around

            " Where's Fred"

            " Already at lunch, yo"

            " C'mon Daniels-move-it-before-all-the-foods-gone" Pietro grabbed Evan roughly by the wrist. Evan let out an involuntary gasp apparently he had fallen harder on the floor than he thought during the fight. Pietro paused and looked at Evan

            "What's-wrong-with-you-Daniels"

            " He got in a fight with a very pissed of Jason Paunk" Lance replied. Several students began to walk by from the direction of the cafeteria mumbling and complaining to each other about all the food being gone" All three Brotherhood members just looked at each other

            "Blob" they said simultaneously only to see said mutant approach them with a sheepish look on his face. Lance sighed and ran a gloved hand through his mass of brown hair

            " Ok everybody load up were gonna eat at home"

            " Uh Lance man, what about school"

            "We ditch" Evan smiled

            " Works for me"

            The Brotherhood and Evan walked through the halls to the parking lot and Lance's Jeep. Evan and Pietro were about to climb into the back when they noticed Lance had stopped moving. 

            " Uh Lance?" Lance didn't move Pietro and Evan followed his gaze to see it resting on Scott's cherry red convertible three spots away. Lance turned to his team a smirk plainly visible on his features.

            " Hey guys, wanna have some fun?"

             Scott Summers was tired and just wanted to get home and sleep. He should have known it would be a long day when he and Alvers faced off before school. He let out a long sigh as he saw his friends and teammates heading out the school. They met on the stairs and walked together towards Scott's car. Scott froze and dropped his keys. His car was a mess! The parking spot in which it was sitting was now more like an uneven crater, the car itself was covered in green slime and huge dents that almost looked like somebody had sat on it; and all around the side someone had written BROTHERHOOD RULES-X-GEEKS SUCK. But what really got Scott's attention was the four well aimed spikes protruding from his now slashed tires.

            Like it? Hate it? Review please!!! Um chapter 5 let's see it'll be up eventuallyJ hopefully soon-*Ice*


	5. costumes and complications

Ok people I am back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes exams are over, that damn Yu-Gi-Oh fic is out of my head(w/ a whopping 0 reviews) and I am so ready to continue this fic

Disclaimer: Don't own X-men evo really wishing I did, but I don't*pouts*

Warnings: bashing of Jean, slash-Evan/Pietro, still not sure about the Lancitty

A/N- to people wanting Wanda/Evan, see this is an Evietro which means that the only Maximoff Evan's gonna make out with is Pietro- maybe I'll do a Wanda/Evan fic later, but I haven't really seen her so I don't know how to write her. Anyways on w/ the fic

            Evan leaned back against his pillow, staring at the ceiling in his room. The cracks made intricate patterns in the plaster. He let out a long sigh and stretched lazily, he'd been with the Brotherhood a week now. After the incident with Scott's car Evan had been truly invited into the Brotherhood, hanging out with them at school, lunch and the other random acts the group was prone to do. Life was pretty good, he still had to room with Maximoff, but at least they moved in a bed for him. Evan stretched again and hopped off his bed, sliding his feet into his shoes and grabbing his board and helmet. He moved absent-mindly towards the door only to run into something. Confused Evan looked up only to see his speedster roommate.

            " Going-somewhere-Daniels?" Evan met his eyes slowly then yawned again

            " Maximoff move it, I gotta board" Pietro smirked and blocked the door with his arm

            "We're-going-on-a-mission" Evan raked a hand through his hair and growled

            " Ok I'll lock up after I leave, can I go now?" he was getting frustrated and wanted to get out of the house. It wasn't unusual for the Brotherhood to go on missions and leave Evan alone. He felt he should report them to Summers, but he always figured if he didn't know where they were going he didn't have anything to report, right? Pietro watched him carefully and smirked

            " We are going on a mission" Evan still looked at him confused

            " Yeah I get that Maximoff…can I go now?" Pietro let out an exasperated sigh

            " Ok-spike-for-brains-let-me-rephrase-this: we" Pietro moved his hand back and forth between the two of them "are going" Pietro pretended to walk in place "on a mission". Evan stared letting it sink it in _Maximoff wants me to go on a mission with him? Whoa this is new, I guess I should report this one to Summers…after all I am on this stupid mission and I'm supposed to report anything suspicious to the 'team leader' and I guess this counts, but how do I contact him? Do I even want to? Yeah man, of course I do I'm an X-man!…right?_

            " Daniels?" Evan shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at Pietro

            " Wha?"

            " I-said-suit-up-Daniels-and-report-downstairs" Evan paused

            "Maximoff I don't have a suit…remember I left the X-men" Pietro paused in thought then zipped out of the room, a minute later he returned carrying some type of clothing over his arm. 

            " Here-you-go-Daniels-took-me-half-a-second" Evan took the costume from Pietro and looked at it. It consisted of a black bodysuit like his old uniform with a silver spike belt and boots, two spiked cuffs wrapped around the arms of the suit, there were spiked knee and elbow pads and silver fingerless gloves. Evan stared at the costume and then at Pietro in disbelief. Pietro on the other hand was getting impatient

            " Try-it-on-Daniels-c'mon-c'mon" Pietro shoved Evan into the bathroom and barricaded the door. Evan let out a loud groan from inside and set to work trying to put on his new uniform. Outside the door Pietro was pacing very very quickly

            " Hurry-it-up-Daniels-your-soooooooooooo-slow!" he paused and smirked when he heard a shout from within the bathroom

            " Pietro?!" the speedster grinned, Evan only called him by his first name when he was either really happy with him or really pissed at him, Pietro guessed it was the latter. As if to confirm his thoughts the bathroom door flew open to reveal an enraged and embarrassed Evan.

            " I look like a biker Pietro! Think you maybe took the spike theme too far? Pietro?" Evan paused midrant. Pietro was staring open mouthed at the younger mutant. The black bodysuit fit Evan perfectly and showed off his muscular chest, legs, and clung in certain places. The spikes emphasized Evan's personality that Pietro had known back in New York, as opposed to the weaker version he displayed while with the X-men. Before Evan could realize what was happening Pietro had his lips pressed against the shorter mutants. _Whoa?! Pietro's kissing me…Pietro Maximoff is kissing me……and it feels pretty good._ Unknowingly Evan deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around his snowy-haired rival, until slowly they pulled apart for air, Evan unwrapping himself from Pietro. Pietro's face was a definite bright red color and for the first time he was speechless. After a few seconds or minutes to Pietro, he recovered.

            " Hurry-up-and-grab-your-stuff-Evan" he smiled then zipped downstairs. Evan stood alone outside the bathroom, shock evident on his face, running a finger along his lips. He let out a long sigh and ran a hand through his hair _Man this complicates things._

Yay ch.5 I got it done, sorry it's so short next one should be longer-I hope and up soon-I hope-please review!-*Ice*


	6. musings of a speedemon

Hey everybody, sorry updates are so infrequent but my internship leaves me exhausted at the end of the day, but I hope to get up a couple chapters this weekend

Disclaimer: don't own x-men evo, will never own x-men evo, but really wish I did

Warnings: Jean and Scott bashing, SLASH-Evan/Pietro, umm…still thinking about the Lancitty

Now on w/ the fic and as always please R&R

            Pietro watched as Evan picked his way carefully through the woods. Every now and then the two mutants would lock gazes and then quickly look away. Neither mutant had spoken of their encounter in the bathroom; Evan figured it was because Pietro was too embarrassed. Pietro on the other hand felt extremely guilty.

            He hadn't been planning to kiss his spiked rival and secret crush, but he'd looked so good and all of his suppressed feelings for the bleach blonde mutant had just swarmed to the surface and resulted in that kiss-what a kiss-_who knew Daniels was such a good kisser_. The kiss of course had also put a rather large dent in an otherwise simple plan. Pietro paused and groaned, it was a simple plan, it had worked with Lance, Todd, and Fred; of course he hadn't *kissed* any of them.

 But he had kissed Daniels and now he felt guilty about the whole idea. He hadn't minded with the Brotherhood, they were mostly loyal to his father anyway; other than feeling a little betrayed after Asteroid M they were his loyal army. Pietro noticed Evan was staring at him and picked up his pace; so his father had found some mutant named Mastermind who owed him some favors. Pietro then led all his teammates right into his father's hands, but he hadn't felt too bad, it was his father and he had convinced the speedemon that it was necessary. And Pietro aimed to please him so he had given Blob some iron filings in his breakfast, coated Lances costume w/ some magnetic stuff and led his friends and teammates right to Magneto. He'd watched as Mastermind had played with their memories. He still wasn't sure exactly what had been altered, he just knew that they were more loyal to his father and Lance had stopped talking about Kitty constantly. Now it was Evan's turn and with all the metal on his costume he didn't stand a chance.

Pietro stopped again in the middle of a clearing; his father would be here soon. He should warn Evan, tell him, do something! Who knew what kind of memories his father would give to him, what kind of person he would become. Pietro sighed and ran a hand through his hair making up his mind to warn the younger mutant. He opened his mouth to shout out a warning when he heard Evan let out a confused cry.

" What tha? Pietro I can't move!" Pietro growled _not this time father_ and tried to zip over to the confused mutant only to find his metal boots stuck to the ground. Evan let out a strangled cry and hit the ground as a tranq dart pierced his skin. Pietro looked around frantically then let out another growl as he felt something pierce his skin _damnit_.

Magneto watched as his son hit the ground, frowning in disapproval.

" It seems your loyalty is waning Pietro"

ok there's chapter 6! Yeah it's kinda short sorry but I really wanted to end on that so next one should be up soon-*Ice*


End file.
